


Confession

by Nymphetaminefix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Confession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphetaminefix/pseuds/Nymphetaminefix
Summary: You start having dreams of the King of hell and you think that confession may get them to stop.





	Confession

Confession

Smutty fanfic about Crowley from supernatural.

Warning: Adult content ahead.

Life as hunter was never boring, and you had killed your fair share of monsters. You occasionally worked with other hunters, and that was how you had met the Winchesters. It was on a demon hunt with them that you met Crowley for the first time. He had made quite a strong impression on you with his husky voice and arrogant demeanor. You detested him at first. Him being the king of hell and you being a catholic didn’t exactly make for a blossoming friendship. But after a while you started accepting him as an ally when it was beneficiary. You had even worked with him alone once or twice, trying your best to ignore your bodys reactions to his proximity and the fact that his voice made your knees weak. 

But now you had started having dreams about him. Dirty dreams. Dreams in which you did unspeakable things together. Things you couldn’t have ever imagined. After these dreams you always awoke with a burning desire for him which you could not quench.

You had prayed for these dreams to stop, but they kept on coming almost every night. It was driving you mad. You decided that going to confession might not be a such bad idea since it was a long time since you had set foot in a church. 

After a few days you finally found a town with a catholic church. You parked outside and went in. You made your way up to the altar and knelt down. You folded your hands and the memory of the dreams came creeping into your mind. Crossing yourself, you quickly stood up and made your way over to the confessionals. Once inside you knelt down, waiting for the priest to open the little window. 

The window snapped open, making you jump. You looked up to get a glimpse of the priest, but his face was covered in shadows. You crossed yourself again and sat down in the seat.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been a while since my last confession”

“What troubles you my child?”

You sat silent for a moment, not knowing how to fraze yourself.

“I’ve had sinful dreams, father. I pray and I pray for them to stop, but they keep coming back night after night. I am in need of some spiritual guidance.”

“What is the nature of these dreams?”

“Well, it’s always about the same person” I started, licking my lips nervously. “I don’t know if you believe in monsters father, but this person is definitely one. He is the king of hell, the master of demons. His visage is human, but a dark fire burns in his heart. In my dreams he does unspeakable things to me, and in my dreams I don’t even try to stop him, in fact I enjoy it. I wake up feeling.. well, I crave for more.”

“What exactly does he do to you in these dreams?”

“How specific would you like me to be?”

“Tell me every little detail.”

Only then did you notice the priests voice. It had a husky, almost gravelly sound to it. You turned your head trying to get a look at his face, but it was to dark to see. You chalked it up to a coincidence and tried find out where to begin.

“Well, it always start with him finding me in some sort of threatening situation. He saves me, usually by ripping my enemies to pieces with his bare hands. He brushes his hands over his perfectly tailored black suit. He then approaches me and either embraces me or backs me up against a wall, depending on where we are. He smells like whiskey and volume with a hint of sulfur. He trails kisses on my neck, and I feel myself getting goosebumps. He then looks into my eyes with a burning intensity before kissing my lips hungrily. He bites my lower lip, drawing blood. He licks the blood of my lip with a please growl. Then he usually teleports us away from that place and we find ourselves in a room furnished only with a huge bed. The walls an ceiling are hidden in darkness so they can’t be seen. The rest of the dream is always the same. He snaps his fingers and I’m suddenly naked. I try to cover myself up with my hands, but he takes hold of my arms and lifts them over my head, drinking in the sight of me. 

“Go over to the bed and lie down on your stomach” he whispers, barely audible. Not able to disobey the comand in his voice, I do as he say.“

You fidget in your seat, uncomfortable voicing these things out loud. You continue shakily.

"First he blindfolds me. I then hear the rattle of chains as he chains my hands and feet tightly to the bed. He then kisses his way up my arm and shoulder, biting the crook of my neck. I whimper both from the pain and from the rush of pleasure coursing through me. I hear him pick something up, and I can feel him trailing something over my back, then down over my butt. It felt like a thin rope. Only when he raised it up and brought it lightly down on my back did I realize what it was. It was a whip. He cracked it in the air once before bringing it down on my butt a little harder. He kissed the place where he had whipped me to soothe the pain before whipping me again, hard. I cried out in pain as the whip snapped over my back, pulling at the chains on my hands. I heard him growl, and I stilled, biting down on my whimper. The whip snapped again, over my butt this time. I bit my already bleeding lip, tasting the blood on my tongue. I felt his lips and tongue trace over the places he had whipped me and trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh. 

Suddenly I was laying on my back, my hands and feet still chained tightly. I felt his lips on mine, his tongue meeting mine in an insatiable kiss. His mouth then found my nipples. He licked them with the tip of his tongue sucking them lightly, making them bigger and harder.”

You pressed your thighs together, the arousal of the dream hitting you hard as you were speaking.

“His mouth then found my folds, only kissing them lightly. I whimper, wanting so much more.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you” he said, his mouth ghosting kisses over my inner thighs. 

“I need to feel your tongue! Please, let me know what it feels like!”

He obliged, using the flat of his tongue over my clit, before using the tip of his tongue in circular motions. I moaned loudly from the new sensation. He pushed a finger inside me up to the first knuckle, pushing slowly in and out. I groaned from the pleasure and tried bucking my hips to push his finger further inside me, but the chains were to tight.“ 

By now you were breathing heavily, and you had trouble sitting still. You rubbed yourself against the seat and suppressed a moan. You took a small break before continuing. You swallowed hard and went on.

"He snapped his fingers and the chains and blindfold were gone. I rubbed at my wrists and saw that bruises had formed there from my tugging.

"Get on you knees” he commanded. I did as he told me, pushing my face into the pillow. I needed him inside me now, but he was taking his time. I felt his thumb on my clit, and I yelled out, almost gulping for air. 

“I.. I need.. need to feel you inside me” I managed to say through my gasps as his thumb rubbed at my clit.

“Beg for it” he growled.

“P…p..please, I need you to fuck me! I beg you, my king!”

I felt the tip of his cock pushing against my entrance, and I leaned my head back letting out an obscene moan as he slid it inside me. He was big, to big, filling me up completely. I felt myself nearing the edge as he started moving, but just before cumming, I wake up. Every time.“

There was silence from the booth beside you

"H..hello? Is anyone there?” 

Suddenly you feel a presence in the booth with you, and you sense the unmistakable smell of craig and cologne. 

“That was quite a story. Very entertaining” a familiar voice said. 

“Crowley?”

“In the flesh”

You felt him touch your lips with his thumb, and suddenly you were in the room from your Dreams, furnished only with a bed..

“I must admit, when I saw you going into the church to do confession I could not resist the temptation. I wanted to hear your deepest darkest secrets. Little did I know just how dark they were. Now let’s get to work on making those dreams come true” he said, wrapping one arm around your waist and kissed you hungrily. Then you heard the rattle of chains..


End file.
